<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grapevine A Matter of Trust, Mistakes, Dead of the Night, Sight Sounds by spikesgirl58</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263644">Grapevine A Matter of Trust, Mistakes, Dead of the Night, Sight Sounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58'>spikesgirl58</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the drabble affairs [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>More drabbles, more sort of a story being told.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the drabble affairs [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grapevine A Matter of Trust, Mistakes, Dead of the Night, Sight Sounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt:  Grapevine</p><p>Napoleon heard them talking.  He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop; it just sort of happened.</p><p>“Oh, my god, are you joking?”</p><p>“Nope.  Disgusting, isn’t it?”</p><p>“I guess there were some special requirements that went along with the transfer.  If you want out bad enough, you do whatever it takes. Power is a strong aphrodisiac.”</p><p>“I know, but it’s still wrong. He’s so drop dead gorgeous.  It’s not fair and it’s not right.”</p><p>“I know, but…”</p><p>That’s when they saw him and clammed up.  They hurried away and left Napoleon with a sick feeling in his stomach.</p><p>Illya and Mr. Waverly? Lovers?</p><p> </p><p>Prompt - Mistakes</p><p> </p><p>“Mistakes were made.”</p><p>“That’s obvious.  I’m just not used to being the cause of them.”  Illya sighed.  “I was merely asking him a question, nothing more.”</p><p>“Why would everyone go off half cocked about you and Waverly?”</p><p>“Perhaps that is a question better posed to them.  I am at a loss to understand it.”</p><p>Illya watched Napoleon hurry off, noting the slight sense of relief in his partner’s eyes and a spring in the man’s steps.  Why would Napoleon be relieved that Illya wasn’t in a relationship with their boss, aside from the usual reasons?</p><p>Why indeed?  Very curious.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Prompt 26 - New Delhi</p><p> </p><p>Napoleon balanced the cup carefully on his knee.  “I really am at my wits end, Mr. Waverly.  I don’t know what to do with him.”</p><p>“Rather like the way I felt with, son.”  Alex sipped his tea.  “What is he doing now?”</p><p>“He’s overseeing a courier run to New Delhi.  After that, I’m at a loss.  I don’t want to lose him or anymore agents.  What should I do?””</p><p>“May I suggest something?”  Martha Waverly had been sitting quietly to this point.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Do what you have always done, Mr. Solo.  Trust him.  The rest will sort itself out.”</p><p> </p><p>Prompt - Dead of the night</p><p>He hated the images the played across his mind in the dead of the night.  It was wrong to dwell upon such things.  After all, it wasn’t like he owned Illya.  He was Illya’s partner.  He was Illya’s friend. He so filled Napoleon’s thoughts now that he wondered what he’d thought about before.  He couldn’t remember and he didn’t care to.  Whatever those thoughts had been, they were now petty and empty.</p><p>Now, in the dead of the night, Napoleon dreamt about an unrequited love with a sad and longing heart.</p><p>Prompt - Sight</p><p>He tried not to look hungry or desperate.  Illya felt as if it had been forever since he ate, but he knew that it was not food he hungered for.  Rather, he was starved for the sight of his partner, so sure and confident of himself, to come waltzing through their office door. </p><p>When Illya was alone, his mind raced down unlikely paths, all of them tinged with one thing.  Napoleon was out there without Illya to watch his back. Danger was everywhere. </p><p>Napoleon walked in.  “Morning, partner.”</p><p>But perhaps no place was more dangerous than here with him together.</p><p>Prompt - Sound</p><p>The sound was making Napoleon crazy.  The hotel had thin walls and the couple beside them had been making love forever, moaning and crying out in their passion.</p><p>He’d tried to ignore them, his erection and his partner.  Illya could sleep through a hurricane and had. </p><p><em>God, help me,</em> Napoleon prayed.  If he moved, Illya would wake, so he couldn’t even touch himself.  It would be so easy to press up against Illya’s back, slip his erection home and find paradise.</p><p>Illya would kill him or worse, hate him forever.</p><p>Illya could never love him.  Not like that.  Not ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>